


Let's Celebrate... Something

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [64]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abrasive McCoy, Denial, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love is in the Air, M/M, Party Mood, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Love Is In The Air"The crew wants to celebrate Spock and McCoy's relationship, but McCoy is still reluctant.





	Let's Celebrate... Something

“Surprise!”

Spock and McCoy looked startled. They had walked into the day room to find their crew mates in a party mood. Cake and punch waited on a nearby table.

“What’s going on?” McCoy demanded.

“It’s a party,” Kirk explained.

“I can see that!” McCoy snapped. “Why?”

“For you, you sly dogs!” Kirk elbowed him.

“Nothing to celebrate with us,” McCoy noted as he felt pressure from Spock’s thigh.

Kirk saw their welded hips.

“Let’s celebrate Spring then.”

“I’ll drink to that. But nothing for the Vulcan. He’s got something to do later.”

“That’s what I figured,” Kirk murmured slyly.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story line.


End file.
